The cursed girl
by Faithfury
Summary: Astrid is the second best at everything. But that is about to change. Astrid gets cursed and can become and speak dragon. Hiccup wonders why and finds out. Injoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm faithfury with the cursed girl. As some of you know I like to make how to train your dragon fanfictions and they all include hiccup and Astrid. You can guess that Astrid is well cursed. Hiccup and Astrid are older than in the tv show and movie. They are about 18 in this story. I hope you injoy and American is not my first language. So tell me what I spelled wrong and how to spell it. Thanks if you do.

* * *

Astrid had a goal like every other Viking worrier and that was to the best a slaying dragons. Astrid had this goal in the bag until hiccup came along. When hiccup trained toothless the hole thing went down hill. Astrid had to start all over again just to have a good reputashon. But now she is changing into a dragon trainer not slayer. Astrids life was going great till one night.

One night Astrid was in her room sharping her axe with a rock it was after hiccup trained toothless and the battle of the red death. She stopped for one minute to look around to keep her neck from getting stiff. Then she saw a person looking at her. This person did not speak. Astrid was confused on who they were and why they were in her room. Astrid said "um who are you and why are you here"? Astrid had no answer. So Astrid said "um who are you and why are you in my room"? Astrid got an answer and she did not like it. The answer was that she was in danger of a forever dead curse of the dragon. On Berk the curse was though to be a mistake and just to scare little kids. But now Astrid thinks that she is going crazy. So she sleep the night away. Astrid woke up that morning and looked at were the person was and they were gone.

That was how her life changed. Astrid went to the Berk library and to read every book on the curse of the dead dragon. She found tones and tones of info and how it is fake but she still thought it was real. One day when she went there hiccup showed up. Astrid was in love with him and he loved her. Hiccup walked over and asked Astrid what she was reading. Astrid said " oh hi hiccup I'm reading about the curse of the dead dragon". Hiccup said "oh what is that"? Astrid said "it is a curse about a person that will become a dragon When they reach 21 years old". Hiccup said "oh ok Astrid I will see you at training". Astrid smiled.

After finding out more info Astrid left and went to dragon training. Astrid told Stormfly to shoot spines at snotlout for hitting on her. Snotlout got stuck to the wall of the arena. Hiccup said that the training today would be on aim. Astrid and Stormfly came in second from the night fury being the best at everything.

After training hiccup asked Astrid to go to the cove so he could tell her something. Astrid went to the cove. Hiccup was waiting for her and once she got there hiccup said "Astrid come sit next to me". Astrid did and said "ok what did you want hiccup"? Hiccup said "Astrid I love you and you are the best and most pretty Viking woman I have ever seen and I was wondering if you will marry me". Astrid said "um hiccup I don't know what to say to that". Hiccup said "just say yes and you will be happy". Astrid said "hiccup I will never say no. I will marry you". Hiccup yelled yes and kissed Astrid on the lips.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! Thanks and review.

Faithfury out.


	2. Yah more chapters!

Sorry I have not updated In forever!

* * *

Astrid was now married to hiccup. Astrid was still getting more info on the curse of the dead dragon. Hiccup was happy to know Astrid. Astrid's 21 birthday was coming up soon. One night Astrid looked around her and hiccups room to see the person was there again and the were really creepy. They told Astrid that the cruse would soon take over. Astrid was not ready.

* * *

Yah I know it is short. I just wanted to get you something to read!

thanks Faithfury out!


	3. Dragon girl

Astrid woke up that morning feeling different. Astrid looked around to see hiccup was not there. Astrid got up to get something to eat. But the person was there in Astrid's and hiccups house once again. The person had a scary smile. The person said "today the curse will begin to take over you Astrid". Astrid had almost forgot that today was her 21 birthday. Astrid said "oh right now how in the world do I tell hiccup"? The person said "don't worry hiccup all ready knows and he is out at the elders trying to find a cure". Astrid said "but there is no cure to a curse". The person said "I know and have fun being a dead dragon Astrid I need to go" then they left Astrid. Astrid was starting to crave human flesh and blood. Astrid ran out of the village and in to the forest. Once Astrid was in the forest she started to become a dragon. Astrid first felt wings rip out of her back and her spine start to grow. Astrid soon had a tail and her hands became the sharpest claws she has ever seen. Astrid felt the human skin start to rip as scales took the skins place. Astrid soon felt her eyes mold into slits and her head molded in to a dragons. Astrid looked down at body to see that in some spots she could see her dragon bone from the scales not being there with the muscles.

Soon after hiccup found dragon Astrid laying on her side panting from the pain. Hiccup ran and got his friends to see if they knew what it was. When hiccup got back he showed ruff, tuff, lout and fishlegs. They all did not know what this dragon was. Hiccup said "we'll maybe the elder knows what it is.

* * *

Hay like this story? Lets see if hit hey find out that that is Astrid!

Faithfury out!


End file.
